


For science

by Tsuncoon



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Blinky is having some trouble understanding a particular human custom he hopes Arrrgh can help.





	For science

Blinky sat with each of his six eyes focused intently on three of many dusty tomes that filled his sadly under used library, underused by anyone but him. These particular books hadn’t been opened for centuries to the disappointment of one devoted librarian, but now, he felt though these were the exact books he needed for a particularly complicated situation. 

“Blinky still reading?” Arrrgh’s voice was unexpected, he’d lost track of how long it had been since he heard a voice other then the one in his head. 

“Yes Arrrgh” Blinky responds politely as the larger troll enters 

“must be tough question” Arrrgh concluded based in the hours put into Blinkys study. “I help?” 

“I’m afraid not. Master Jim has been out of sorts lately. Nervous about some.. human customs I couldn’t begin to understand!” Blinky pinched the bridge if his nose. “Its frustrating, Arrrgh. Aiding him has always been so factual before” 

“maybe Jim.. need to figure out alone” 

“I would hate to see Master Jim fail due to my own ignorance” Blinky confessed 

Arrrgh grunted, conveying he had been listening and understands Blinkys concern. 

Blinky lifted his head from the books, eyes leaving the pages of those sappy romance novels for the first time since dawn. “Perhaps, you could assist me, old friend” Blinky says as he stands to his feet, approaching Arrrgh. 

The Krubera trolls ears lifted slightly with interest, eager to be of assistance, and curious as to what the historian had in mind. 

Blinky stood in front of the large moss troll, suddenly feeling frozen. Despite all his reading, Nothing could prepare him for the real thing, which made his gut turn with unease. 

He went for it. Putting both his hands on the sides of Arrrgh’s face, he leaned closer until their lips touched, the clack of two rocks lightly hitting each other was heard. He tried to remember the steps, pursing his lips a little late, being firm but not too aggressive. 

He noted the confused expression on his friends own features, who stood motionless, not even a twitch of his lips. Blinky shut his eyes, realizing the rules suggested they be shut, he was sure it was too late. He’d blown it, he’d failed already. 

As he was about to pull back and end the transaction he felt Arrrgh move, leaning towards Blinky he was puckering his own lips to retaliate. 

Blinky couldn’t tell if Arrrgh’s eyes were shut as the rules said, but in the moment he didn’t really give a damn. He could not tell if the kiss was good for human standards, but he found himself not caring. 

After they both indulged themselves Blinky ended the experiment. Gently pulling away although he didn’t wish to. He truly believed he could have let a lifetime pass by them before he’d had enough, with their life span it wasn’t an unrealistic thought. 

Blinky was the first to speak. Clearing his throat, Realizing their interaction hadn’t truly ended, now they had to live in the aftermath, which was just as terrifying. “Thank you Arrrgh. I would say that was a successful endeavor. I’m glad it was with you” he tried to sound as if the experiment was totally professional, but it felt so much more personal. 

“Want kiss again?” Arrrgh asked 

Blinky felt like his core had turned to lava. Something about the second opportunity made his insides crumble to dust. 

“yes. I dare say I would” Blinky states as a matter of fact, letting the space between them close again. Arrrgh’s tusks tapped against Blinky’s. The kiss was deeper, still clumsy and unpracticed, but enjoyable. 

One of Blinky’s six eyes betrayed him, opening slightly to peak at Arrrgh. He found the moss trolls eyes were shut too. A smile pulled on his lips as they kissed, he shut his eyes again, feeling a sense of relaxation and ease. 

“Woah! Are you guys kissing?” 

Both Trolls opened their eyes and jumped at the sound of Toby gawking at what he’d just witnessed. 

“ahh, I suddenly understand the thought process behind the invention of doors” Blinky states “Yes, Young Tobias, we were kissing” the term ‘kissing’ sounded so unnatural coming from Blinky, as if speaking a whole other language he didn’t grasp entirely. 

“I didn’t think trolls kissed” Toby admitted 

“Second time” Arrrgh sounded a little proud 

“nice man” Toby grinned “need some pointers? I’m an expert” 

“you have kissed before Toby?” Blinky’s question wasn’t meant to be taken as offense, he was genuinely curious if this kiss expert could help Jim with his questions on the subject. 

“Well no. Not yet” 

“Ahh it will happen one day Tobias. 600 years ago I never thought I’d be here” 

“I hope it happens before I’m 600..” Toby says nervously.


End file.
